


business party

by jswoon2



Series: Jon Snow: Started from the Bottom [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousin Incest, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Gen, Group Sex, M/M, Modern London, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 16:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jswoon2/pseuds/jswoon2
Summary: “It’s important we impress Walder Frey,” Robb says, riffling through Jon’s closet for an acceptable suit.“Wouldn’t it be better if you took Sansa or Arya?” Jon asks.Piece by piece, Robb pulls out suit pieces he finds acceptable for Jon to wear. “We only have to go for a few hours. We can leave early, I promise. Now, please, just put this on.”





	business party

The business is owned by the Starks so it’s no surprise that Jon Snow is more often than not, absent from company related events. Rumors run rampant of Jon’s position in the company. He’s been on leave for university for a year now. Those with a distaste for Stark Co. withhold the opinion that Jon was never really employed by his uncle. It was merely to ensure the public’s good favor.

 

Lyanna Stark was a rebel. The Alice Roosevelt of her time, impossible to control. People say she got what she deserved when she got into the car accident that ended her life. Those same people hold no sympathy for the child she bore shortly before then, only that it was a shame that the child would grow up without a mother, the father absent and unknown to boot. Ned Stark did what _he_ felt he needed to do. He took Jon into his house, raised him as his own. He could only do so much to include his nephew. The public, and especially his wife, never forgot to remind Ned of his five natural born children.

 

On rare occasions Jon will make an appearance.

 

“It’s important we impress Walder Frey,” Robb says, riffling through Jon’s closet for an acceptable suit. They’re all tailor made but old. The last time Jon bought a decent suit was for Sansa’s engagement party. It was almost two years ago. Jon doesn’t particularly like Joffrey Baratheon, but he is glad that at least Sansa hasn’t married him yet.

 

“Wouldn’t it be better if you took Sansa or Arya?” Jon asks.

 

Robb sighs, fingers lingering on the silk tie Arya gifted Jon for his last birthday. “I’m afraid Sansa had a prior engagement. Arya, on the other hand, is probably better suited not coming.” Piece by piece, Robb pulls out suit pieces he finds acceptable for Jon to wear. “We only have to go for a few hours. We can leave early, I promise. Now, please, just put this on.”

 

Reluctantly, Jon takes the clothes from his cousin. If duty calls, duty calls.

 

⇆

 

Walder Frey is a rich old man with a reputation of having a new young girl on his arm almost every month. Just the thought of it makes Jon’s skin crawl. The Starks have no choice but to continue to do business with the man so long as the Freys remain one of their largest stock investors. It’s a frustrating relationship formed from when Ned married Cat all those years ago.

 

The woman who takes Jon and Robb’s coat is wearing a tight blue dress, low cut in the front with an open back. Her heels almost make her taller than Robb.

 

“Thank you,” Jon says. He stiffens when he feels her brush up against him from behind unnecessarily.

 

Soon enough another woman similarly dressed to the first comes up to them with champagne flutes. Jon secretly crosses his fingers that she’ll find her way to him again. He’ll need to keep drinking in order to stomach being around so many businessmen and socialites in one night. If he had the gift that Robb did, he would have never left the company. This is just a reminder of why he did.

 

“What a lovely date you have tonight,” Frey says in greeting. He holds his hand out to Jon as if Jon were a woman. Robb subtly elbows Jon forward. Jon allows Frey to accept his hand, holding back bile when the old man raises his hand to kiss Jon’s knuckles. “Even lovelier than the last girl you brought. What was her name? She was blonde with beautiful, supple breasts.”

 

Robb smiles, not letting it reach his eyes. “Her name was Talisa, and she was a brunette, actually.” Warmly, Robb puts his arm around Jon’s waist. “She’s in the past though. Jon is here instead.”

 

“Oh, yes, I’m quite glad. What variety we’ll have tonight,” Frey gleefully says, holding up his champagne as a toast.

 

Robb makes a noncommittal noise, looking about the room.

 

“Well,” Frey continues, looking Jon up and down slowly, “I must continue to greet the rest of my guests. The main event of the party is being held in the lounge. I hope you will make yourselves at home there.”

 

Jon waits until Walder leaves to turn to Robb, an accusatory look on his face. “What kind of main event is he talking about?”

 

Robb taps the heel of his shoe on the hardwood floor in contemplation. “I won’t make you do anything you don’t want to do,”

 

⇆

 

An unfamiliar man with his shirt untucked and unbuttoned pushes open the lounge doors just as Jon reaches for the handle. He, like some of the other guests he and Robb passed on the way here, looks Jon up and down appreciatively.

 

Robb had explained that the party offered _favors_ , as lightly as he could put it.

 

A woman kneeling on the floor between a man’s legs moans as he jerks off, making her face a mess with his cum. Jon watches, licking his lips subconsciously.

 

“Interested?” Robb inquires, leaning down to whisper into Jon’s ear. “I thought you’d might like a party like this. Everyone here is very discrete.” Robb glances at his uncle, Edmure Tully, enthusiastically eating out one of the waitress’s pussy, his pants pulled down to allow another party guest to take his cock into their warm mouth. “We have to be after all.”

 

“I’m not sure if I can,” Jon admits although he’s a bit mesmerized by Greatjon Umber stroking his cock out in the open.

 

“But you want to. I may have peeked at your burner phone you think you’ve hidden so well. It’s okay, I’m sure there are plenty of men here today that would let you call them daddy,” Robb says without judgement. Soothingly, Robb presses his palm to the front of Jon’s trousers, rubbing slightly. “They say Jeor Mormont only chooses one lucky guest to service him at Frey’s parties. He’s looking over here like he’s interested.”

 

Jon flushes red from his cheeks to his chest underneath the crisp white shirt Robb picked out for him. Being dominated has always been his dirty little secret. Very few men who’ve tried actually made Jon want to call them daddy. They have been a good distraction, so big and bold, towering over him in size as they press Jon into the mattress. He thought the burner phone was well hidden enough. Jon has always been careful where he brought it, secure with a password, and always cautious with what photos and names are saved.

 

“You think so?” Jon asks, nervous. He tries to resist looking over at the man now. It would be too obvious. Jon already knows what Jeor looks like. Mormont is broad shouldered and tastefully gray. The man has a hint of a beer belly but Jon thinks Mormont would be strong. He had worked his first internship at the Mormont’s company, though regretfully under the supervision of Jorah, who, from what Jon heard through the grapevine, is no longer welcome there.

 

“We can only find out if we go over there,” Robb encourages. “We’ll play a little, show Frey the Starks will turn a blind eye to his behavior, and we’ll leave, just like I promised.”

 

Jon resists adjusting himself in his pants while standing in the middle of the room.

 

Again, Robb gives Jon a little push. Jon feels a bit numb weaving through the men and women he recognizes from board meetings and local newspapers. As unnerving it is that he’s once made small talk with these people before, looked up to them and aspired to be them, Jon also looks at them slightly envious that they gather to do this.

 

Mormont is just pulling his cock out from his trousers as they walk over. Licking his palm, he strokes along his fat cock. Even though it’s mostly soft still, Jon can tell that Mormont is thick like a beer can. Jon hesitates from asking the man to put it in his mouth or his ass. He thinks the older man would like if Jon got on his knees and asked.

 

“Stark,” Mormont says with a small smirk, “it’s been some time since I’ve seen you last. Introduce me to your guest?”

 

“I worked for you five years ago,” Jon cuts in, holding his hand out to shake. Mormont accepts, though he frowns a little.

 

“I was just trying to exchange pleasantries. You were quite memorable, Jon. I wouldn’t be able to forget Lyanna’s boy,” Mormont replies, widening his legs. The leather armchair creaks with the movement. “Are you as good as a hard worker as you were then?”

 

“Even better,” Robb pipes up, raising his hand to place at the back of Jon’s neck. He squeezes, then presses down until Jon gets the hint to kneel.

 

Mormont squeezes his cock with one hand, cupping his big balls with another. “Come show me and crawl to me,”

 

In four short movements, Jon has himself planted in front of Mormont, the man’s cock offered to him. With a silent command, Jon keeps his hands balled into fists on his thighs as he leans forward to suck the tip of the man’s cock into his mouth. A hand cards through his hair but it isn’t Jeor, it’s Robb.

 

“He’s got the lips of a whore, doesn’t he?” Robb asks Jeor, pushing Jon further onto Mormont’s cock until he hears his cousin choke.

 

“Aye, he does,” Mormont agrees. His face looks red as if he’s straining not to just up and fuck Jon’s throat. The man is nearing his fifties. Robb presumes he must be saving his load for a tight pussy to fuck it into.

 

Jon hallows his cheeks, bobbing his head up and down slowly. Mormont and Robb’s hands guide him through how much he’s allowed to take and how fast. That is, until Robb grabs Jon by the tie, yanking him into a searing kiss.

 

“Undress,” he commands steadily. When he releases Jon, he’s faced with his cousin’s cock hard and in front of his face. Jon takes a deep breath, resists sucking the tip of the young man’s uncut cock into his mouth and follows the instructions given.

 

⇆

 

The beard scraping along Jon’s cheeks and thighs feels heavenly. Mormont disregards Jon’s cock swinging hard between his legs while he has him on all fours on a chaise lounge. The man grunts and growls, working one finger inside Jon along with another and another until Jon’s legs are shaking.

 

Robb is faring no better, alternating between pushing his cock between Jon’s plush lips and a serving girl’s pussy. He fucks her shallowly, then pulls out, allowing Jon to clean off the slick juices, before repeating the process. She moans high and needy until Brynden comes along. He props one leg up on the chaise to allow the girl access to his cock while he bends over slightly for another man to fuck him.

 

Mormont decides Jon is ready after he works four thick fingers into him. There’s a small gape when those fingers slips away, which Mormont eyes hungrily, burying his tongue into that soft, warm place one more time. Hard and angry, he slaps Jon on both ass cheeks, watching the red spots fade to pink within seconds.

 

“Be a good boy and ask your daddy for his cock,” Mormont says, stroking the slope of Jon’s back.

 

Jon loves to play so he drops down until his chest rubs against the fabric of the lounge, burying his face into his arm coyly. Mormont slaps him again, only one cheek this side, as he grips Jon’s hip painfully tight with the other.

 

“Ask,”

 

“Please, give me your cock, daddy,” Jon says into the meat of his arm, rocking back into the man’s hand. He feels Mormont’s cock slide between his cheeks, the tip catching on the rim of his hole. “Fuck me, daddy, please,”

 

“Such a sweet boy,” Mormont compliments. He slaps Jon’s pale cheek just to even out the redness, then takes his cock in hand to slowly press inside.

 

The tip alone is a stretch. It feels heavy inside him. Jon rocks away from the intrusion, however, Mormont drags him back until his hips are pressed against Jon’s backside. A man from Essex once generously purchased quite a few of Jon’s favorite toys (though anonymously on Jon’s part) and never before did Jon think he could find something that matched the size of such a monster.

 

Mormont fucks him quickly and on edge, covering Jon with his size and pinning him down with his weight. Jon’s legs buckle, pressing his face into the cushions. Vaguely, Jon hears Mormont making conversation with another voice and then another hand is in his hair, pulling his face up from its hiding place. Another cock is offered to him, slender, but longer than what Jon knows he can take orally. The guest doesn’t particularly care, not with the way he holds Jon by the back of the head and fucks his face roughly from the get go.

 

Jon chokes but he swallows the stranger’s load down his throat, basking in the compliments Mormont whispers in his ears.

 

⇆

 

By the end of the night, Jon’s jaw is sore, his ass throbbing from the spankings he’s received and from the men who fucked him. His skin feels tacky from where cum has dried.

 

Wet towels are handed out at the bathrooms. Robb does his best to assist Jon, stroking his fingers deep inside to work out all the cum.

 

“Aren’t you happy you came with me?” he asks, whispering against Jon’s shoulder. He shouldn’t, not when he was the one who volunteered to clean Jon up, but he spits on his cock and fucks back inside his cousin’s used hole anyway. “You liked the attention all those people gave you. How they fucked you like the insatiable slut you are. Do you like how they treated you like a toy to play with?”

 

Jon shudders, thrusting his hips back when Robb refuses to move. He supposes it only proves Robb’s point.

 

“How would you like to do this again? Next month when the Boltons are having their annual Christmas party out in the countryside. The whole house is decorated with all the toys you could ask for,” Robb says, watching his cousin’s ass bounce on his cock. “We’ll get you a real nice collar and string you up in a swing to see how many orgasms I can milk out of you. You’ll spend the weekend on your knees, for me. How does that sound?”

 

Jon curses underneath his breath. “Yes, fuck, yes!”

 

⇆

 

On a Tuesday, Jon gets a phone call from an unknown number.

 

On Thursday, Jon has an interview with Jeor Mormont. He never imagined he’d be working as a personal assistant, not that he’s complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd, only proofread. Feel free to point out any glaring mistakes! I considered cushioning this/the word count with more plot, but then I figured, no thanks.
> 
> Ages are mostly ambiguous so they aren't necessarily the ages as in TV or book canon. Hopefully, that decreases possible discomfort with age gaps.
> 
> Requests, or if you just want to chat, can be sent through tumblr on sinkpages.tumblr.com.


End file.
